The Fallout of Starscream
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Starscream has jumped them more than once...and now a plan in in the works to take the decepticons out...Does Fallout have the right idea? Who knows?


The Fall out of Starscream

Chapter one: Making plans

He never stopped to consider the fact that he slipping. Not once. He was too busy for such thoughts. His memory circuits were running overdrive for a week straight now and if he ran for many more breems without recharge he would be in trouble. Starscream would pay the next time he saw him. The seeker would pay with his life. Ironhide was set on pulling his spark from its chamber and using it as a night light.

"Does it hurt?" Fallout walked up beside him slowly cutting him from his thought.

"No.." Ironhide responded as his optics dimmed slowly. "We will need Energon soon."

"I know." Fallout looked up "We need to get word to Optimus and Ratchet." She looked around. "I don't want to leave you here…I should have gone."

"You're too easy a target in the sky." Ironhide waved a hand to her. "Bumblebee will be back soon."

"Too easy a target? He's Yellow." Fallout put her hands on her hip joints.

Ironhide laughed softly "Indeed he is." He took air into his vents and tried to cool his overheating processor. Fallout side beside him and put a hand on his arm. They had been through a lot.

Ironhide was now more mech than he ever had been. He had been dying, when two stasis pods had fallen to earth…one holding Fallout, the other holding her bonded Wrench. Wrench had been offlined in the crash. Ratchet had used what was left of Wrench to Save Ironhide. A Part for Part Transplant, and part of the Bond that Wrench had shared with Fallout was transfered to Ironhide, and he had grown to love her. He could see destiny in her spark.

Ironhide stood "We need to keep moving." Ironhide said blandly. He looked away into the distance not making contact with Fallout's optics. Wrench, he did this kind of stuff. He was hiding things and could not look her in the optic to keep it from her.

"No we aren't going anywhere." Fallout insisted and sat Ironhide back on his aft.

"Femme don't you test me…" Ironhide said "You know I can easily over power you and keep going …take you with me if I have to."

Fallout laughed "You aren't in any condition….and besides…" she sent a wave through her bond "You don't know how to say no to me."

"Sure I do." Ironhide said smugly his vocal processor deep and charming.

"Ok I want you to stay put and get some recharge."

Ironhide stood "No…" he blinked his optical shields. "No" he said more firmly and began to walk.

"Ironhide." Fallouts voice softened "Please….stay…here with me." His spark sank she had to say it like that didn't she? Ironhide stopped. He took air into his vents again.

"On one condition." He said turning slowly.

"That being?" she raised her optics to meet his.

"You recharge as well." He insisted pointing a finger to the ground in front of himself to reinforce the statement that she move to him.

She blinked and walked forward taking the spot before him as he put his arm down. "Very well." She said "Now sit and I shall sit with you." The black mech nodded and moved over to a rock ledge that was high enough to use as a decent seat. Fallout took a place beside him and moved her metal hand over the green stripe that ran the length of his arm. "There's so much to think about." She said.

"hm?" Ironhide turned to her raising an optic ridge. "Elaborate."

"There isn't much on this planet for us." She said looking out.

"You and he weren't much better floating in space." Ironhide said looking away.

"but we are whole now." She smiled "He is within you, and my love for him is there but my love for you grows every day." Ironhide nodded and pulled her closer and powered down his optics.

"Recharge" he said. "I am putting my external sensors on full alert...if a rabbit so much as moves…we'll be pulled out of recharge." Knowing Ironhide if a rabbit so much as moved his cannon would make it fried chicken.

"Understood." Her purple optics lowered and powered off.

The semi rolled to a stop. "you said they were here somewhere?" optimus asked. The honey colored camaro rolled up beside the fire painted semi and flashed his headlights.

"Yes Optimus this is where they were…"

"These are tracks, they've moved on," Optimus transformed and began to walk. "Come along Bumblebee." The Camero transformed and started to follow his leader. Optimus could see the two in the distance and started walking closer. When he had reached a distance of 200 yards, Ironhide's systems came online and his optics grew brightly. He stood and looked to Optimus. For a split second he had considered a shoulder cannon but then had put it aside in his mind when he saw his leader.

Fallout came online as well and shook the fog from her processer it was running a bit slow, but soon came to speed. She stood as well taking her rightful place beside her bonded.

"Heard you three got into a bit of a spat with Starscream again." Optimus said opening a side panel and pulling a few Energon cubes out for Fallout and Ironhide.

"Affermative." Ironhide said allowing Fallout the cubes first. "He came from the north side of the canyons and over took us." He said.

"It was my fault…" Fallout said "I panicked"

Ironhide took two cubes from Optimus and shook his head. "That's ok…" Bumblebee piped up "Ironhide and I still should have been able to take Starscream; you in panic or not."

"Bumblebee is correct." Ironhide pointed to her. "we should have been able to fend him off" Bumblebee nodded.

"He definitely had more firepower than before." Bumblebee said.

Optimus shook his head "That doesn't make me feel much better…we need to know what decepticons are on earth." He pointed down to the ground in his insistence "and we need to know…now."

Fallout nodded as she moved between the mechs. "I have a crazy idea…but if you'll hear me out…it just might work." Optimus crossed his arms and looked down at the small femme bot.

"Let's hear it." Optimus said with a smile happy to see she was comfortable enough to even make a suggestion to him.

"Ok…here's my idea." She said and activated her holo-generator. The small hologram spun around and everyone looked to the cat like bot.

Bumblebee scratched his helm, "What does Ravage have to do with anything?"

Fallout smiled "You'll see Bumblebee…you'll see"


End file.
